In Silence Book 1: Whispers
by Monster in Wonderland
Summary: Accidents happen, and when a mute kit is born into ShadowClan every cat thinks the little kit is nothing but an accident. But little do they know that this kit will change the fate of their Clan forever. But is it for the better, or the worse? Book 1 of 6
1. Prologue

**A/N: Nobody reads the Alligiances but I will include them as a reference. Oh and here's the summary:**

*****A kit is born silent; a mute. Life is hard for the little black kit, but just when Silentkit believes that all is hopeless a miracle happens and changes her life forever. For better or for worse.*****

**First chapter! Or prologue... Hope you guys like it! :3 And please review. Many thanks to Wingbeats on the Wind for being my Beta Reader! **

******~Monster~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, but I do own this plot and all the characters. With the exception to that which Wingbeats helped me with, thanks again! ^-^**

**_Alligiances_**

Leader: Hawkstar- Black and brown patterned tom

Deputy: Stonecloud- Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Shadowpelt- Very dark brown tom with yellow eyes

Warriors: Smokefur- Gray speckled tom Apprentice: Pebblepaw

Mudspots- White tom with brown spots Coldheart- Black tabby tom with pale green eyes

Swampfire- Dark ginger tom with dark brown stripes Apprentice: Darkpaw

Cedarfur- Dark brown tom with amber eyes Apprentice: Fallingpaw

Cloudstripe- White tom with light gray stripes

Flamewhisker- Orange tabby tom

Frogeyes- Blue-gray tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Crimsonpaw

Roseleaf- Brown tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Apprentice: Seedpaw

Streamflower- White and cream patterned she-cat Apprentice: Silentpaw

Shadeflower- Light gray she-cat with green eyes

Springpetal- Tortishell she-cat

Apprentices: Pebblepaw- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Darkpaw- Brown and black tabby tom

Fallingpaw- Light brown tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes

Crimsonpaw- Ginger tom with amber eyes

Seedpaw- Golden brown tabby tom

Silentpaw- Black she-cat with white paws and dark green eyes

Queens: Lightwing- Golden brown tabby she-cat

Whiteblaze- Long-furred white she-cat

Elders: Violetpelt- Tortishell she-cat

Barktail- Dark brown long-haired tom

Kits: (Whiteblaze's) Sunkit- Cream and brown patterned tom

Cloverkit- White she-cat with gray spots

Sparrowkit- Calico tom with yellow eyes

_Prologue_

Hawkstar heard yet another yowl echo across the dark, snow-filled sky. "Let me go to her!" He growled at the dark gray cat in front of him.  
"Hawkstar, you know what Shadowpelt said, you cannot go in."  
Hawkstar stiffened as another yowl from the nursery rang out, this time accompanied by the rank scent of blood. The brown-and-black leader tried to push desperately past the gray cat to get to his mate. "Get out of my way, Stonecloud!" He hissed.  
Stonecloud stood firm. "You can't go," he meowed.  
The leader felt rage well up inside of him. "What about all that blood I smell? What's the matter? Is everything alright?"  
He lunged forward again, but Stonecloud caught him as a tired voice mewed from the nursery, "It's natural, Hawkstar. She'll be done in a moment, don't worry." The words did nothing to soothe Hawkstar, and soon he was back to forcing his way inside the nursery, but still the gray warrior barred him.  
Hawkstar was about to strike him, but a dark brown cat slipped out of the nursery and into the snow. "It's alright, Stonecloud, he can go in now," Shadowpelt meowed.  
The dark gray cat quickly moved out of the way as his leader pushed his way into the nursery. Hawkstar felt a shiver run down his spine as he entered into the den, the warmth such a great contrast to the cold outside. The scent of blood was stronger in here, but he could tell it was quickly fading. He stretched his eyes wide in the dark nursery, and he could just make out the faint shape of a mother and two kits. "Lightwing," he mewed, "are you alright?"  
"I'm fine," the golden brown tabby breathed. "Look at them, aren't they beautiful?"  
Hawkstar shifted closer and twigs caught on his pelt. He could make out the faint forms of the two kits, one had a brighter pelt like its mother and the other was a dark shade. It was hard to distinguish the exact color in the dim light. "They're wonderful," Hawkstar purred.  
He bent his nose down to sniff the paler kit, and its tiny claws flashed out. Hawkstar quickly jerked his nose back. "He's a fighter," he meowed, amused. "They'll be great warriors, both of them."  
Lightwing looked up, her eyes filled with worry. "Do you think this cold will bother them?"  
"I'm sure they'll be fine," Hawkstar purred comfortingly. "there hasn't been an outbreak of greencough yet, and the nursery will keep them warm."  
Lightwing nodded, but she looked far from comforted. She turned to lick the kits, and Hawkstar quietly backed out of the nursery to give Lightwing and his kits some privacy.  
Even in the cold outside, Hawkstar felt warm with pride. Everything was fine. He had two healthy kits and an equally healthy mate. In six moons he would give his kits their apprentice names and after that, their warrior names. He purred faintly as he padded across the frosty camp to the roots of the oak tree where his den lay. Everything was fine.

_Two Moons Later_

Hawkstar flicked his tail away from the kits once again. With a squeal, Seedkit chased after it. Seedkit was named because of his golden brown tabby pelt, so like his mother. Hawkstar watched as his daughter followed more quietly, but with every bit as much enthusiasm as Seedkit. They had decided to name the little black kit Silentkit. It seemed appropriate, as she never spoke a word. _She'll be a brilliant hunter when she's apprenticed, _Hawkstar thought.  
He purred as he jerked his tail away yet again, leaving the two kits to stumble after it. There was a small stab of pain as Seedkit managed to dig his tiny claws into the leader's tail. "Alright, you got me," he meowed as he pushed the tiny kit off.  
Suddenly he felt something land on his back. "Hey!" He meowed.  
He caught a glimpse of black fur, then Seedkit also jumped on his back. Silentkit and Seedkit tugged his fur and tripped him until he stumbled and fell. Hawkstar had just managed to get Silentkit off his back when a voice interrupted them.  
"Silentkit and Seedkit, get off your father right now!" The sharp voice of Lightwing stopped the two kits in their tracks.  
"It's alright, Lightwing," Hawkstar purred. "This is good for them."  
His mate flicked her tail dismissively. "Oh, it's not you I'm worried about, it's time for these two troublemakers to eat."  
At the mention of having to stop their play to eat the two kits immediately protested. "But we're having fun!" Seedkit mewed in his high-pitch tone. Silentkit nodded vigorously.  
Lightwing padded over and swept the two kits toward the nursery with her tail, "Even the most fearsome warriors have to eat. Isn't that right, Hawkstar?" The golden brown tabby gazed at Hawkstar, waiting for an answer.  
Hawkstar got to his paws and shook pine needles out of his fur, "That's right, and after you eat, I'll teach you two how to catch a mouse."  
The kits' eyes brightened, and they allowed Lightwing to lead them to the nursery. Hawkstar purred as he watched them go. They were so eager to learn.  
As Hawkstar turned to go, a dark brown cat padded toward him. "What is it, Shadowpelt?" Hawkstar meowed.  
The medicine cat glanced at the nursery. "I need to speak with you in private," he meowed. "It's about your kits."  
Hawkstar felt his ears stand up straight. Was it a prophecy? He followed the medicine cat to the two boulders at the edge of camp. The two slabs leaned against each other to make a cave, perfect for storing herbs and keeping them safe from the rain. It was also where he adressed the clan. Shadowpelt entered the den and Hawkstar followed. The scent of herbs hit his nose with so much strength it almost overwhelmed him. "Whatever it is, Shadowpelt, make it quick," he muttered, "I can't take much of this smell."  
Shadowpelt nodded and settled down in a mossy nest. "It's about Silentkit," he meowed calmly. "I think there might be something wrong with her."  
Hawkstar felt his hackles rise. "What?" He growled.  
Shadowpelt looked rather nervous. Every cat in the clan knew how dangerous it was to make Hawkstar angry. "I've noticed she hasn't made any sound since she was born, and I just want to check her out. You know, make sure she's okay."  
Hawkstar narrowed his green eyes. "Alright, but there's nothing wrong with her, she's a strong kit," he grunted.  
"It's not strength I'm worried about," Shadowpelt murmured as he passed.

* * *

Shadowpelt stood a few foxlengths away from Silentkit. "Now come to me, Silentkit," he meowed.  
Silentkit glanced at Lightwing, who was standing behind her, and hesitantly shuffled over to Shadowpelt. _She doesn't want to do this, _Hawkstar thought. "Now go back," Shadowpelt meowed.  
Silentkit rolled her eyes and padded back to Lightwing. What was he doing? He had made her walk back and for between the two of them no less then ten times. Hawkstar couldn't see anything wrong with the kit, she seemed completely healthy, even if a little quiet. Shadowpelt got up and walked over to Silentkit. "Silentkit, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer, okay?" Silentkit responded with only the flick of an ear.  
"Can you see me just fine?" Shadowpelt asked. Silentkit looked unimpressed and nodded her head.  
"Can you hear me alright?" Again, Silentkit nodded.  
"Can you speak to me?" Silentkit paused, then reluctantly nodded her head.  
Hawkstar felt a prickle of unease. Why didn't she just answer with her mouth? Shadowpelt looked into the little kit's green eyes. "Will you say your name for me?"  
Silentkit froze. "Silentkit?" Lightwing mewed carefully.  
Silentkit kneaded the ground and her green eyes flashed. Then, the little black kit whipped around and dashed into the nursery without looking back. Shadowpelt stood up straight. Hawkstar could see anxiety in his eyes and he knew exactly what he was going to say a heartbeat before he said it. "I'm sorry," Shadowpelt mewed, "But I believe that Silentkit is mute."

**A/N: Good prologue? I think it's 10 times better than my original prologue... Reviews anyone? Flames are fine, but just warning you if you do flames I might do flames back. I'm sorry if I do though. =L Constructive criticism is always welcome. Anywho, reviews are appreciated no matter what you decide to say.**  
**~Monster~**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Unusually long chapter for me! Don't expect the rest of them to be this long... Anyways reviews are appreciated! In fact I cannot express to you how very much appreciated they are. I will be doing review answers. When I get reviews... Thanks to Wingbeats on the Wind for Beta reading for me! Ya, I'll probably say that every chapter knowing me.  
~Monster~**

**Disclaimer: I (of course) do not own Warriors. But I strictly claim this plot as my own! And Wingbeat's because she contributed.**

_Chapter 1_

Silentkit opened her eyes to see sunlight pouring in through the nursery entrance. Something stirred beside her, and a little golden brown head popped up. "Hey, Silentkit," Seedkit yawned. Silentkit nodded to her brother and purred softly.  
Silentkit sat next to her mother for a while and listened to her mother's breathing. The slow and rhythmic breaths calmed her. She didn't feel like getting up. She closed her eyes and tried to match the breath of her mother. The peaceful scene was instantly shattered when Fallingkit ran into the nursery.  
"Guess what?" she yowled. Silentkit leaped into the air, her fur sticking out at all angles. She felt her mother raise her head suddenly.  
"Fallingkit," she scolded, "You know not to run around yowling in the nursery, especially when there are younger kits about." Lightwing looked over at the white queen in the corner, whose three kits huddled closer to her.  
"It's alright, Lightwing," the white queen mewed sleepily, "They're still sleeping."  
Lightwing turned back to Fallingkit. "Whatever you have to say can be said outside," she meowed.  
"You two might as well go out too, since you're already awake." Lightwing nudged Seedkit and Silentkit.  
The two siblings got up and followed the ecstatic Fallingkit outside. The light brown tabby suddenly mewed, "I'm going to be an apprentice!"  
Seedkit's mouth dropped open and Silentkit could feel a purr rumbling in her throat. "I'm so excited!" Fallingkit squealed as she bounced joyfully.  
While Silentkit head-butted her friend's shoulder playfully, Seedkit whined to Fallingkit.  
"Why do you get to be an apprentice and not us?" Fallingkit flicked her tail across Seedkit's nose. "Because I'm six moons old and you're only five, stupid furball," she teased.  
Seedkit frowned and rubbed his nose with his paw. "You don't have to rub it in," he muttered.  
Silentkit rolled her eyes, Seedkit couldn't see sarcasm even when it was right under his nose. The kit flicked her tail to get Fallingkit's attention. Fallingkit turned to Silentkit. "What is it?" she meowed.  
Silentkit pointed her tail to the stack of boulders where Hawkstar addressed the clan, then tilted her head. "You want to know when my ceremony is?" Fallingkit asked. Silentkit nodded. "Tonight!" Fallingkit squealed.  
Silentkit purred louder. Seedkit sat down and wrapped his tail around his paws. "The great and mighty Fallingpaw," he mewed bitterly, "guess you're really looking forward to bossing us around, aren't you?"  
Silentkit flattened her ears. Fallingkit would never do that. She wanted to berate him, but Fallingkit beat her to it.  
"Seedkit, what's the matter with you?" Fallingkit meowed. "You'll be an apprentice soon too." Seedkit sniffed and turned his back.  
Silentkit nudged Fallingkit to get her attention again. When Fallingkit turned in her direction she pointed to the she-cat, then raised her tail higher, to about the height of a warrior. "You want to know who my mentor will be?" Fallingkit asked. Silentkit nodded again, her eyes bright with enthusiasm.  
The soon-to-be-apprentice sighed. "I wish I knew. Hawkstar never tells the apprentice who their mentor will be until the ceremony. I think it's supposed to be a surprise or something," she meowed. Silentkit nodded.  
Fallingkit raised her head up. "I was thinking that since this is our last day together in the nursery, we could go do all the things we've been wanting to do!" The brown tabby's blue eyes were even brighter than usual.  
Silentkit's looked up abruptly. All the things they'd been wanting to do? Could they fit it all into one day? Seedkit turned around and faced them again. He glanced around and lowered his voice.  
"Even go see the Thunderpath?"  
Fallingkit nodded, then glanced around to make sure no other cat had noticed. "Come on," she whispered, "There's a lot to do."

* * *

The three kits crossed the camp cautiously, being careful that no cat saw their escape. Finally, they reached the thorny entrance to the camp. Fallingkit slipped through the tunnel first, closely followed by Silentkit and Seedkit. When they had cleared that, they ran from the camp as fast as their short legs would take them. Fallingkit and Seedkit jumped over a stump but Silentkit had to scramble over it. She had always been the smaller one. "Keep up, Silentkit!" Seedkit meowed.  
Silentkit laid her ears back and managed to clamber over the stump. As soon as that was over, she crept into the undergrowth, keeping low to the ground so she wasn't seen.  
"Silentkit?" It was Fallingkit's voice, maybe a few foxlengths away.  
The dark kit stalked toward the sound, weaving through the bracken so the plants didn't make a sound. "Silentkit?" This time it was Seedkit, and he was much closer.  
"I'm sorry Silentkit, I should have waited for you!" he meowed louder.  
Silentkit was almost right next to him now. She glanced up and saw a tree nearby. Maybe she could climb up it fast enough so they wouldn't see her. The small, black kit crept up to the base of the tree. Her gaze flickered in the direction of the other two kits. Coast clear. She darted up the tree, fast as lightning, her claws scraping against the soft bark. "Silentkit?" Fallingkit meowed a little more loudly. "Where are you?"  
Silentkit's whiskers twitched with satisfaction. They had no idea she was here. She crawled along the branch, her belly fur brushing the bark. Just a little closer, and she'd have them.  
Seedkit padded right under the branch. "Silentkit?" He called. Silentkit purred quietly. Almost there.  
Suddenly, the black kit leaped off the branch and plummeted to the ground. She landed squarely on Seedkit's shoulders.  
"Gah!" He yowled in shock as he reared on his back legs. Silentkit jumped off of him and into the undergrowth. Fallingkit let out a mrrow of amusement. "I can't believe you fell for that again, Seedkit!" She meowed.  
Just then, Silentkit disappeared into the undergrowth again. Seedkit stood up straight and shook a twig out of his pelt. "Oh yeah? Let's see you try," he meowed.  
"What do you mean-" Fallingkit realized that Silentkit was gone again. "Run, Seedkit, run!" she meowed.  
The light brown tabby darted away and Seedkit followed.  
Silentkit poked her head up. This was one of their favorite games, hunter and prey. They would all search for each other and the one who caught the other two was the winner. It never worked very well in camp, because there weren't enough places to hide without getting under some other cat's paws.  
Silentkit followed the scent trail of Fallingkit and Seedkit. Those two would usually help each other because Silentkit was the best hunter. But no matter how hard they tried, Silentkit always came out on top. They would never see her coming.  
Silentkit followed their trail until she got to a muddy patch. Their scent had practically disappeared. Where were they? Silentkit sniffed the air. She looked at the ground again, and saw pawprints. Silentkit tilted her head in confusion. It wasn't like them to leave a trail, they were too careful for that. But still, if they were intent on making it easy for her, then that was their problem. She followed the pawprints until they disappeared. Silentkit shook her head. It must have been a false trail, maybe if she- Silentkit felt something heavy land on her back. "Got you!" It yowled triumphantly.  
Silentkit flipped over onto her back and found herself gazing into the bright blue eyes of Fallingkit. "Ha!" the other apprentice mewed. "I win! I already got Seedkit." Silentkit nodded her head in defeat.  
Just as Fallingkit was about to get up, the two kits heard voices. "They've got to be around here somewhere. Where did you say they were, Seedkit?"  
Silentkit's eyes widened in alarm. If they were caught out here, they would be in big trouble. Who knew, Fallingkit might even have to wait to become an apprentice.  
Seedkit's reply came through the undergrowth. "Maybe I could tell you," he hissed, "If you'd put me down."  
Fallingkit jumped away from Silentkit and disappeared into the undergrowth. The pawsteps were growing closer. Silentkit looked around frantically for a place to hide. She spotted a bush nearby. It was a little scraggly around the edges, but it might be enough cover to hide her from her clanmates. The black kit raced under the bush, her paws slipping on the mud. She made it to cover just in time as the cats entered the clearing.  
Silentkit looked through the branches to see four cats. One was Flamewhisker, Silentkit could just see his orange tabby paws. The other must have been Smokefur along with his apprentice, Pebblepaw. Silentkit's ears lay flat. Great, just what she needed. Pebblepaw was her worst enemy. The dark gray apprentice always thought she knew best and that she was better than everyone else. She'd always hated Silentkit. Silentkit didn't even know what she'd done to deserve it.  
Silentkit sniffed the air. There was one other cat, Darkpaw, who'd never taken a liking to Silentkit either, but was never as blatantly hateful toward her.  
Seedkit was here too, but it didn't take a genius to figure that out; you could here his yowls of protest a mile away. "Put me down, you big lump of fur," he hissed, "Or I'll tell Hawkstar!"  
Darkpaw whirled on the little golden tabby, who was dangling from Flamewhisker's mouth. "Zip it, _kit_, or we'll see who's the lump of fur!"  
Flamewhisker rolled his eyes and mumbled around his bundle, "Relax, Darkpaw, he's not doing any harm."  
Silentkit pressed back as Smokefur padded closer to her hiding place. "Flamewhisker, why don't you take Seedkit back to camp. We'll look for the other two," he meowed.  
Silentkit heard Flamewhisker mutter agreement, then caught his receding pawsteps, as well as the slowly fading complaints of Seedkit. When they had gone, Silentkit heard Pebblepaw's voice. "Smokefur, I think we should split up and look for them that way. It might go faster. Darkpaw and I will look for Silentkit, and you can look for Fallingkit."  
"Good idea, Pebblepaw, I think we'll do that," Smokefur agreed.  
Silentkit heard Smokefur leaving. "We'll keep looking around here!" Darkpaw called.  
Smokefur flicked his tail in acknowledgement. When the two apprentices were sure that the warrior was gone Pebblepaw called out, "Ok Silentkit, we know you're here. Might as well come out and save us the trouble!"  
Silentkit curled her lip. Just let them try to catch her. She backed out of the bush, pawstep by careful pawstep. Silentkit never took her eyes off the two apprentices. As she made her retreat, Silentkit noticed that Pebblepaw was sniffing the air. It wouldn't take too long for her to locate her scent. Silentkit would have to move quickly.  
The black kit backed up further, then stopped. Where was Darkpaw? Silentkit cursed herself for letting the second apprentice out of her sight. She was too occupied with Pebblepaw to even notice what Darkpaw was doing. Silentkit backed up once more.  
Much to her disappointment, rather than brushing against the familiar bracken stalks, she brushed against fur. _Great,_ she thought. Just as she was about to turn around she felt teeth meet her scruff. The black kit let out a terrified hiss as she was swept into the air. Silentkit heard Darkpaw mumble around her fur, "Thought you could outsmart us didn't you kit?"  
Silentkit narrowed her eyes. _As a matter of fact, I did, _she thought. _And I'll make sure that I succeed next time._ Darkpaw dumped Silentkit, none too gently, on the ground in front of Pebblepaw. "Well, well, what have we here?" Pebblepaw sneered. "A kit who thinks she's an apprentice. Well I've got news for you, Silent_kit_, you'll never be an apprentice."  
Silentkit hissed and flashed her claws at the dark gray apprentice. "Just try to fight me," Pebblepaw hissed, "I'm the one who has training, remember?"  
Silentkit wanted to rip the older cat's throat out right there, but inside she knew that Pebblepaw was right. She might never be an apprentice, and sneaking out certainly wasn't helping her case.  
Silentkit hung her head and allowed Darkpaw to pick her up and carry her back to camp. Before they left the muddy clearing, Pebblepaw asked, "So, do you think you could tell us where Fallingkit is? Oh yeah, you can't." Pebblepaw laughed and raced ahead of Darkpaw.  
Silentkit felt any bravery she possessed drop. Pebblepaw was right. She couldn't talk and because of it, she'd never be a warrior. It was at times like these when Silentkit wished with all her heart that she had been born with a voice. Her mother had always told her that one day, Starclan would give her a voice if she tried as hard as she could to be all she could be. At first, Silentkit had believed the stories, but as she got older, she realized that it was all a fairytale, a hopeless dream.  
Silentkit was brought back to the present by a cry from Darkpaw. "Hey, wait up!" He mumbled. The dark apprentice increased his speed and the three cats were swallowed by the shadows of the forest.

**A/N: Is this an interesting first chapter? Come on, you've got to love the length. Over 2,000 words! I think that's pretty cool.  
~Monster~**


End file.
